


Baby Pink

by grumpyhanson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Shopping, compliments, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyhanson/pseuds/grumpyhanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin and Dan go swimsuit shopping and Arin's feeling a bit self conscious. Luckily, Dan is there to make sure he knows how amazing he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Pink

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous whispered: Ok so like Arin feeling self conscious about shopping for and trying on swim suits/trunks cos of his body image issues, so Danny tries on the most ridiculous ones he can find- including some that might be considered a bit lewd. This makes Arin flustered and blushing, and Danny gives him smol kisses and reassures him that he is precious and beautiful and loved as they sit together on the bench of the store's dressing room cubicle, smiling and resting on each other, with suits thrown all about.

Arin takes a deep breath and let’s his eyes linger over his figure. The light pink swim trunks hug his hips nicely and frame his thighs to make them look muscular. They make his legs look great, he can’t deny that, but then his eyes shift to his stomach.

He’s always been a pretty broad dude, and countless people have told him that it’s extremely attractive. Yet, in moments like these, his self consciousness catches up to him and makes him doubt every compliment he’s been given. He’s not the most muscular like all those celebrities, and Arin can’t understand why people react to him like they would someone much more attractive than himself.

He frowns slightly and plays with the ties on the shorts when a soft knock on the door sounds.

“You alright, Ar?” Dan’s voice is soft from the other side of the door and Arin sighs lightly.

“Yeah.”

“Can I come in?” Dan questions.

“I guess,” Arin mumbles and reaches behind himself blindly to unlock the door and Dan slides into the room.

Arin is still looking over himself carefully and frowning.

Dan notices his friend’s discomfort and comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Arin’s waist and placing his chin on his shoulder. He meets Arin’s eyes in the mirror and smiles at him. Arin blushes lightly at the actions but continues to hold eye contact with Dan.

“You look great, Big Cat,” Dan mumbles, turning his head to place light kisses up and down Arin’s neck.

Arin laughs awkwardly and rubs his arm with his hand, “I don’t know, man…”

Dan hums and pulls away quickly. “I have an idea. I’ll be right back,” he says before he leaves the dressing room before Arin can even process it. Arin sighs and goes to sit down on the chair, not bothering to change back into his clothes get.

Not five minutes later, there’s another knock and the door and Arin mumbles a “Come in,” and Dan strides in.

Arin has to choke on a laugh at the sight in front of him. Dan is decked out in glittery multi-colored swim shorts that come up just above mid-thigh, way too short for what Dan is used to wearing.

He closes the door behind him and leans against it, pulling a way too cheesy pose that has Arin doubling over in laughter. The shorts are a bit too tight and look way out of place on his skinny frame.

Dan fake pouts and flutters his eyes at Arin, “Why are you laughing, baby? Don’t you think I look stunning?”

There’s a joking tone in his voice, Arin can tell. This is a joke. And he can easily play it off as that. But the way the pet name rolls off of Dan’s tongue sends a warm feeling through Arin and he stops laughing abruptly.

He eyes move to roam over the expanse of Dan’s upper thighs that aren’t covered by the fabric. He also takes notice to how they hang just low enough on his hips, showing the slight curve of his hip bones.

At the momentary silence, Dan smirks and takes a step forward, causing Arin’s eyes to widen and dart up to make contact with Dan’s. Arin’s cheeks are bright pink and continuously get darker as Dan gets closer to him.

In just a few short strides, Dan is standing right in front of Arin. He places his hands on Arin’s shoulders and raises his eyebrows, a silent ask for permission.

Arin nods shakily and Dan smiles down at him, moving to set himself in Arin’s lap, his knees on either side of Arin’s hips. Dan wraps his arms around Arin’s neck and Arin’s arms come up to wind around Dan’s torso.

Dan smiles softly at Arin and leans in until his lips are an inch from Arin’s, “You look fantastic in these shorts, Arin. Pink looks amazing on you. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

He presses his lips to Arin’s carefully and their mouths move together slowly, carefully. They stay like that for a minute, until Arin’s tongue licks lightly along Dan’s. Dan smiles into the kiss and pulls away, causing Arin to pout softly and Dan giggles at his response, ducking his head to press kisses to Arin’s neck.

Arin leans his head to the side to allow Dan more space, but Dan just smiles into his skin before blowing a raspberry onto the side of Arin’s neck. The younger flinches and yelps in response, before laughing loudly and leaning back as Dan goes to do it again.

“Dan, that tickles,” Arin laughs and Dan grins in response.

“You doing okay?” Dan says softly and Arin nods.

“Much better, thanks,” Arin mumbles and rest his head on Dan’s shoulder.

Dan smiles and brings his hand up to run his fingers through Arin’s hair.

“Love you.” The voice is quiet but Dan still hears it, and a warm feeling blooms through his chest.

“Love you too,” Dan mumbles in response and presses and kiss to the top of Arin’s head.


End file.
